Lexeme
by Angel4Ever16
Summary: 100 Words in 100 Chapters...from this prompt /topic/86355/41356296/1/ Rated T just because I'm not sure where this is going to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Aberrant: straying from the right way**

Artemis was done. Absolutely finished. _Hoàn thành!_ She threw her arms up with a huff turned to the driver of the car.

"Can you _please_ get someone else to drive with you?"

The ginger snapped his head to face her, green eyes full of innocence and confusion. He honestly didn't know how terrible he was. "What's wrong?"

"Keep your eyes on the road, Flash-boy." Artemis crossed her arms and slumped in her seat, trying hard not to take the wheel herself. Sure, she wasn't the best driver—the sizeable dent in her mother's car could attest to that—but Wally made her look like a driving goddess.

She largely attributed that to the fact that he could not stay focused on one thing for more than thirty seconds and was perpetually starving.

"Oh! Hey, look! Burger King! Can we—?"

"_No!_"

Wally pouted but thankfully kept his eyes on the road. "See that cat over there, Artemis? It looks like you. It matches your hair color, eye color, and that is the exact same cranky look that you get whenever you talk to me. You could be twins!"

"At least I'm not a ginger."

Wally narrowed his eyes, while finally noticing there was a familiar octagonal sign in front of him, and slammed on the brakes. Due to his super speed, he was able to adjust so that the inertia didn't affect him, but the blonde jerked forward, releasing a choked sound from the back of her throat.

The archer gently rubbed the spot where the seatbelt had been cutting into her collar for the past half hour, murmuring curse words and death threats in Vietnamese under her breath.

"_Khi tôi thông qua với bạn, bạn sẽ không có bàn tay để lái xe, bạn hoàn thành—_"

"An ice cream place! It looks good, too. Let's go there!"

"No. But, I'll make you a deal," Artemis grinned, a brilliant idea forming in her head. "If you can refrain from getting distracted, use your brakes correctly, and get us home safely, I will buy you lunch."

Wally West nearly had a heart attack. "_You_ will buy me lunch?"

"If I don't die or come close to it on the way back."

"Deal!" Kid Flash grinned. He had expected taking Artemis was going to be a drag, and for the most part, it was. But Robin, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Zatanna could not drive. And he needed someone who could drive to help him. He was older than his friends at school, so they couldn't drive yet. Roy was being a complete _asshole_ lately and couldn't come off his high horse long enough to help a friend. His parents were busy, and Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were out of town. Obviously, Miss Cranky Archer Girl was his last choice, and it _sucked_ that it had to come to this. But wow! She offered to buy him lunch! He already knew exactly what he wanted—he had been planning lunch since he finished breakfast this morning! But what did he want to—?

"_WALLY!_"

He jerked the steering wheel back over to the right, into the correct lane, and after coasting for a couple seconds, pulled over to the curb.

On his left, Artemis was staring straight ahead, unblinking. He quickly unbuckled—hopefully no one saw that burst of inhuman speed—and pulled himself toward her. Damn, this was _such _an awkward position...but he didn't have time to go around the car to her side.

"Artemis?"

Her gray eyes were almost cloudy as she sat, completely still.

"Say something, _please_, Artemis?"

That seemed to jerk her out of her trance and she whipped her head to the right to face him. Pure, unadulterated panic was evident on her face, and Wally's insides fumbled as he realized he had made her look that way.

It was gone in an instant.

"Switch seats with me."

"But—!"

"Now!"

"Yes, ma'am."

He had to refrain from using his speed to get to the other side of the car, but as soon as the door was shut, he was fastening his seatbelt with super speed.

"You're a moron, Baywatch."

Wally silently agreed, not looking at her.

"I'm not buying you lunch."

That made him turn to face her. She had a small smirk on, and he could tell she was covering up the weakness that she had just shown. His chest ached with the knowledge that he had—literally—driven her to that point. Somehow he realized that she didn't just freak out over the almost crash. The almost crash had sparked a memory. But he also knew that this was her way to recover, and he would be a terrible friend (if that's what they were) if he didn't help her out.

"Fine," he grumbled good-naturedly. "But can we at least stop? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving!"

"I have a serious metabolism!"

"We aren't stopping! I've already spent more time with you than I wanted to—"

"You wanted to spend time with me? Aw, Artemis—"

"_Bạn là một người khủng khiếp!_"

"I don't even know what that means!"

"Exactly!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on my last chapter! I like it'd idea of this one, but I'm not quite sure I correctly put my idea into words. But that's for you to judge! Enjoy! :)**

**Absolve: to remit**

"I forgive you, Wally."

The speedster continued his ramblings, as if his best friend had never spoken. "I'm so so _sooooooooo_ sorry, Rob! I really didn't mean it, and if you want to kick my—wait, what?"

Wallace West's emerald eyes widened profusely. Had the little Bat actually _forgiven _him? That...that was unbelievable. Like...well, Santa Clause. Robin could hold grudges for years. Years! He still remembered that one time when...well, Wally didn't really want to remember _that_ incident. The point was, his best friend had to be tricking him.

"I said, 'I forgive you, Wally,'" Robin smirked, pushing his recliner back casually.

"You're joking." Wally gaped, flabbergasted. Um, wow. Just, _**wow**_.

"No, no, I'm not. I mean, why does it matter that you deliberately embarrassed me in front of Zatanna by showing her the early pictures of Robin? Hm?" There was a red glint in Robin's eye as he continued to speak. His voice was growing dangerously cold, much like his mentor's. Wally couldn't move as his best friend turned to face him. Robin pushed his face closer, but the speedster could not move—he was frozen in terror. This was worse than being frozen in ice—and believe him, Captain Cold given him _more_ than enough memories to compare the feeling to.

"Why does it matter that I can never show my face to her again because _my best friend_ decided to be an _asshole_?"

Robin lunged for the older sidekick, sending a calculated punch to Wally's jaw. The speedster fell to the ground, eyes wide. Ouch! The little bird's fist hurt!

The eerie cackle reached his ears. "Rob—"

"Oh, hey guys!"

The two whirled around to face the female who had just entered the room. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder gracefully. "Whatcha doin'?"

Robin's face grew beet red. "Uh...we were...um...you know—"

"Zatanna, is that you? Could you please help me in the kitchen?" M'gann called sweetly from the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" Zatanna smiled and addressed Wally. "I'm so glad you showed me that picture yesterday. It was..._well_...it was very nice."

She began to walk past the duo, and when she walked by Robin, there was a resounding _SMACK!_

Robin, the Boy Wonder, jumped forward with a yelp, caught off guard. His hands reached toward his backside, as if it would stop her hand from doing what it had already done. His face turned scarlet, and he whirled around to face her.

With one eye closed in a sly wink, she continued into the kitchen.

Robin's head slowly swiveled to face his yellow-and-scarlet-clad friend. They stared at each other, looks of surprise etched onto their faces.

The second half of the Dynamic Duo swallowed hard and said in a breathy voice, "I forgive you Wally. I forgive you. Actually, _thank you_."


End file.
